


feels of rome

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [6]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal pun berdiri, menghadap Minho dan wajahnya menawarkan sebuah kesegaran yang berbinar-binar, membuat Minho tidak bisa berkedip. “Carpe diem, oppa. Mari kubantu besok.”





	feels of rome

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

“Sudah kubilang aku bisa cari makan sendiri—”

Minho  sendiri yang membukakan pintu kamar hotelnya, ia sendiri yang mematung.

“Soojung? Oh astaga—kau? Kukira tadi manajerku, astaga ... masuk! Masuk.” Ia segera mengambil gagang koper Krystal dan menariknya ke dalam. “Di mana kau menginap? Kau datang sendirian? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?”

Krystal tersenyum penuh arti, sembari melepas jaketnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar Minho, meninggalkan sepatunya di dekat lemari di ambang pintu masuk. “Aku baru saja selesai pemotretan di Napoli. Mendengarmu di sini, aku berbelok. Aku naik kereta.” Kemudian dia duduk di sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan. “Aku belum memesan kamar. Aku boleh di sini sementara waktu, ya?”

“Aku tidur dengan manajerku ... andainya sendirian ....”

“Semoga masih ada kamar yang kosong di lantai ini.” Krystal membuka ponselnya, menuju aplikasi pemesanan kamar, dan menggulirkan layarnya sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap Minho yang mematung di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum lagi sembari menelengkan kepala. “Bagaimana perasaanmu?”

Minho mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri yang memegang sebundel skrip mengibas-ngibas di udara. “Aku sudah menghafal semua bagianku, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih!”

Krystal mendengkus. “Sudah terlihat dari pesan-pesanmu, oppa.” Dia mengangkat alis. “Jadi, syutingnya mulai besok?”

“Sepertinya tidak. Masih ada kru yang belum bisa hadir, dan peralatan belum datang semuanya. Paling cepat lusa, kudengar begitu. Sepertinya aku datang terlalu cepat.”

“Besok kau punya waktu luang seharian, hm?”

Minho mengangguk.

Krystal pun berdiri, menghadap Minho dan wajahnya menawarkan sebuah kesegaran yang berbinar-binar, membuat Minho tidak bisa berkedip. “ _Carpe diem_ , oppa. Mari kubantu besok.”

* * *

Minho hampir-hampir tidak bisa tidur, selain karena memikirkan bagaimana syuting hari pertamanya, juga kata-kata Krystal sebelum perempuan itu mengubah topiknya dengan pembicaraan dengan pilihan-pilihan kamar yang paling cocok untuknya.

Krystal sengaja tidak banyak mengajak lelaki itu bicara saat di bus, terkantuk-kantuk di samping jendela. Mengamati jalanan dengan mata kosong, menopang dagu, dan pikirannya lari ke mana-mana. Krystal mengamat-amati jadwalnya hari ini, sengaja menyembunyikannya setiap kali Minho menengok dengan penasaran.

“Pokoknya,” Krystal memberi kesimpulan, “ _carpe diem_.”

“Internet bilang padaku artinya semacam ‘menikmati hari ini semaksimal mungkin, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depan,” Minho menanggapi dengan malas.

“Begitulah. Kau takut dengan aktingmu nanti, ‘kan? Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik saat _casting_ , oppa, mereka percaya padamu, dan kau pasti bisa.”

Minho mengusap wajahnya. “Bagaimana kalau—”

Krystal menaruh telunjuk di bibir Minho. “ _Carpe_ —”

“ _—diem_ ,” Minho sengaja bersuara meski telunjuk Krystal masih menempel pada bibirnya. “Aku mengerti, tapi tolong katakan saja padaku apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini.”

Krystal menatap jauh-jauh ke depan, melampaui kepala-kepala penumpang bis yang lain yang terlalu cuek pada sepasang manusia yang asing seperti mereka. “Akting itu adalah seni. Kau harus mengakrabkan diri dengan seni. Kita akan menikmati seni hari ini.”

Minho menatap Krystal lekat-lekat. Perempuan ini memang begitu dekat dengan seni. Tak hanya musik, akting, dan tari—Minho tahu persis Krystal sangat suka dengan lukisan, patung-patung, bentuk-bentuk seni lain yang terkadang di luar pemahamannya.

“Kita melihat hidup sebagai seni,” Krystal menambahkan dengan mantap. “Dengan itu, kau pasti bisa lebih memahami peranmu.”

Minho membayangkan lagi hari berikut dan berikutnya. Ia sudah berlatih sedemikian rupa, tetapi ketakutan akan kegagalan masih membayanginya. Ia harus berakting sebagai ilmuwan jenis yang sedikit _freak_ sekaligus cenderung psikopat, sering gelisah. Akting paling rumit yang harus ia lakukan sepanjang karirnya sebagai aktor.

Dan, hal itu masih menakutkan—meski Krystal menenangkannya lagi dengan meletakkan tangan di atas punggung tangannya.

* * *

Minho membiarkan Krystal berjalan lebih dahulu saat ia memandangi gedung itu.

Sebuah museum. Sebuah _standee_ besar berdiri di samping pintu masuk, memberikan ucapan yang atraktif dengan warna-warna hangat, sebuah ucapan selamat datang untuk para peserta yang telah mendaftar kelas privat. Kelas seni yang secara eksklusif diadakan oleh para kurator museum dan ahli-ahli yang terlibat dalam struktur museum ini.

Roma, Krystal, seni. Seharusnya Minho sudah tahu kombinasi itu sedari awal. Jika bukan karena Krystal, sudah dapat dipastikan ia memilih untuk tidur saja di kamar. Menumpuk energi sebelum mengeluarkan diri seorang Choi Minho secara total, lalu berubah menjadi seorang tokoh antagonis utama yang dibutuhkan filmnya.

“Hanya satu hari, tenang saja.” Krystal melihat kegelisahan di wajah Minho. “Aku akan mentraktirmu _gelato_ setelah ini. Walaupun kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa dibujuk dengan yang manis-manis, sih, oppa, aku tahu, tapi ... yah, saksikan saja. Ini membuatmu lupa sejenak, kujamin.” Krystal berjalan mundur menghadap Minho, masih berusaha menghiburnya.

Minho mendeham, mencoba memulai hari seperti yang diarahkan Krystal—lupakan, buat hari baru hari ini, anggap saja ia datang ke Roma bukan untuk menantang dirinya sendiri—“Jadi, aku harus ikut ke kelasmu? Ada berapa orang di kelas?”

“Oh, aku lupa bilang.” Krystal berhenti sebentar untuk menyejajarkan langkah bersama Minho. “Ini kelas eksklusif dengan janji. Satu tutor untuk satu orang. Makanya kita harus membuat janji jauh-jauh hari. Mereka yang membuatkan jadwalnya.” Krystal menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. “Tapi aku mengajakmu sekarang. Akan ada biaya tambahan, sesuai _deal_ yang kutanyakan tadi malam. Mereka mau memberikanmu setengah harga karena Minho-oppa hanya menyaksikan dan tidak memerlukan bahan.”

Agak lama Minho terdiam. “Jadi kau datang ke Roma bukan hanya untukku.”

Krystal menahan tawanya. “Kalau aku hanya menginginkan kursus ini, aku tidak akan repot-repot datang ke hotelmu.”

Minho maklum. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya hari ini adalah Krystal yang pergi meninggalkannya dan ia akan jadi kalut sendiri dalam menghadapi hari-hari esok.

Krystal mengajaknya naik ke lantai dua, di sana mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai ‘Marianne’. Dia adalah tutor Krystal selama satu hari, untuk kursus dari pukul delapan sampai pukul tiga.

Kelas pertama adalah kelas memahat. Krystal diajak untuk memahami secara singkat melalui tayangan presentasi tentang sejarah pahatan Romawi yang mengadaptasi dari karya-karya Yunani, berikut dengan linimasa serta gaya-gaya dari patung-patung pahatan.

Untuk praktiknya, Krystal diberikan bahan setinggi enam puluh senti, dan dia mengikuti petunjuk dari tutornya tentang cara-cara memahat untuk pemula. Contohnya adalah sebuah patung dengan pose yang disebut _contrapposto_ , cara berdiri dengan menumpukan beban tubuh pada satu kaki, sebuah pose yang menunjukkan penampilan rileks.

_Rileks_. Kata-kata itu membuat Minho menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Kapan terakhir kali ia membuat dirinya tenang dengan cara seperti ini?

Krystal tampak asyik sendiri saat memahat. Minho melihat antusiasmenya dengan jelas

_Melihat hidup sebagai seni_. Minho mencoba menanamkannya dalam-dalam ke pikiran. Perannya kelak adalah sebuah _kehidupan yang berbeda_. Sebuah seni yang berbeda. Maka dalam membuatnya, ia harus memahatnya sedemikian rupa. Minho membayangkan seseorang yang selalu gelisah, ketakutan, tetapi membesar-besarkan dirinya sendiri karena ia takut orang-orang di sekelilingnya akan memandangnya rendah.

Seperti memahat, Minho membayangkan imej itu kuat-kuat di dalam kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, ialah yang menjadi asyik sendiri. Mencoba-coba dialog yang telah dihafalkannya dengan sosok yang terbentuk di dalam kepalanya.

Ia baru tersadar ketika Krystal menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya.

“Tampaknya kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu.”

Minho tersenyum. “Aku harus berterima kasih padamu.”

Dari senyuman balasannya, Minho yakin Krystal mengerti. Namun gadis itu, alih-alih bangga akan hal itu, lantas langsung mengajaknya keluar, “Waktunya pelajaran berikutnya. Jangan terlalu hanyut.”

Yang berikutnya adalah melukis. Ada sebuah presentasi tentang seni lukis renaisans, yang tak begitu dipedulikan Minho karena ia mendapatkan satu paket bahan dan alat melukis sebagai bonus karena kebaikan hati si tutor—yang tampaknya tahu cerita di balik keikutsertaan mendadak Minho dari Krystal.

Ia melukis lebih dahulu, membiarkan Krystal dan tutornya saling berbagi tentang apa yang mereka tahu tentang lukisan. Ia melukis sesuatu yang abstrak, hanya campuran-campuran warna dengan komposisi yang ia karang-karang sendiri.

Setelah si tutor dan Krystal selesai dan sesi melukis dimulai, barulah ia menengok apa yang dibuat Krystal.

“Apa ini?”

“Langit Venesia saat sore hari. Katakanlah begitu.” Krystal mengangkat bahu, memoleskan warna ungu di atas warna jingga gelap yang sudah mulai mengering. “Abstrak. Aku suka campuran warna.”

Minho memandangi lagi apa yang dibuatnya. Lebih abstrak daripada yang dibuat Krystal, dan komposisi warnanya tampak kacau.

Namun batinnya puas. Ia bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa takut dianggap salah. Ia bebas.

Membebaskan dirinya dari penilaian, karena ia yang mengendalikan semuanya. Ia mungkin bisa melakukan ini pada saat syuting: membebaskan dirinya, tanpa perlu ketakutan. Orang menunggu aktingnya untuk ditonton, bukan untuk disalahkan. Orang-orang ingin menemukan hiburan dan seni, bukan kesempurnaan atau ketidaksempurnaannya.

Ia tersenyum sampai lukisannya selesai.

* * *

Sesi terakhir adalah teater, dan mereka mendapat kesempatan menonton sebuah teater tragedi dan teater pantomim secara berurutan, kemudian akan ada penjelasan di akhir nanti.  

Minho membaca ekspresi para pemain, merekamnya dalam ingatan. Mencoba menghayati bagian yang dipenuhi dengan kepanikan pada adegan sebuah _chaos_. Atau kesedihan si tokohnya saat ia sendirian, kegelisahannya saat musik yang mencekam. Minho membuat catatan mental untuk mencari musik serupa agar ia bisa membuat penghayatan yang lebih mendalam kelak.

Kemudian, di pentas pantomim, Minho mengamati ekspresi tanpa kata-kata itu. Mencoba mengingat-ingatnya, agar ia bisa menyampaikan sebuah kesan dan pesan saat bagian tanpa dialog.

Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan pencerahan itu.

(Tak ia sadari, senyuman Krystal di sisinya lebih lebar dan puas.)

* * *

Krystal menepati janjinya soal _gelato_. Ia memilih kedai di tepian kota senja itu, setelah puas berkeliling dengan bus.  

“Sepertinya aku mengajak keluar Choi Minho yang berbeda dari museum itu.”

Minho menatapnya sebentar, kemudian dengan cepat mencolek es krimnya dengan telunjuk dan memoleskannya di ujung hidung Krystal. Krystal refleks memekik kaget. Minho tertawa lebar.

“Dan itu tawa pertama yang kulihat sejak kemarin.” Krystal mengedikkan dagu sambil menyeka ujung hidungnya dengan tisu. “Mendapatkan sesuatu, Aktor Choi?”

“Aku tidak tahu rasanya Roma jika tanpamu.”

“Kau pasti akan tetap baik-baik saja.”

Minho menggeleng. “Tidak seperti ini.”

Krystal tersenyum. “Siap untuk berakting?”

“Asalkan kau datang di syuting pertamaku.”

Krystal memutar bola matanya. “Oh ayolah.”

“Serius. Aku bukannya manja,” sahut Minho, hampir tertawa. “Aku hanya ingin kau melihat seberapa besar kau mengubahku. Dan ... dengan melihatmu nanti, aku yakin aku akan berhenti mengkhawatirkan banyak hal sampai akhir.”

Krystal meraih tangan Minho di atas meja, langit Roma sudah menggelap di atas mereka, dan Minho melihat kehangatan di wajah Krystal karena cahaya kedai dan lampu-lampu jalanan yang mulai berpendar. “Kau mengubah dirimu sendiri. Aku hanya membantu sedikit. Sekarang, berhenti mengkhawatirkan apapun. Kita masih punya setengah malam, kita akan berkeliling Roma.”

“Ya.” Minho mengangguk pasti. “ _Carpe diem_.”


End file.
